exchange program
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: hawk decides to do an exchange members thing bad mistake with the misfits around


**Exchange Program**

**The disclaimer saying who belonged where was run over by Aja and set on fire by Pyro**

This is just an insane story I came up with. This is set after my current story and on JLU sometime after the episode "Wake the Dead".

**The Pit**

One day General Hawk the leader (and somewhat sanest member) of G.I. Joe was on the way to talk a group of mutants that lived on the base known as the misfits as he neared the house he saw a few explosions "I could of got Jinx to do this but no she had to go to Nerima to have a 'talk' with her stepfather and drag Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes along for the ride. Oh well, let's get this over with." The general opened the door and walked in. He found himself dodging various projectiles and power beams, as well as a flying Baby Beak. Hawk saw Low Light lying on the couch, a bag of ice to his head. "Are you alright?"

"Fine sir. Raven accidentally smashed a bookcase into my head while she was trying to smash Pietro. Luckily, I turned into steel, so all I got was this headache." The sniper moaned.

"Gather up the inmates. I got an announcement." Hawk ordered. Low Light sat up.

"Hey you loons! Listen up!" shouted Low Light. "General Hawk's here and he has an announcement!" The volume of Low Light's shout knocked Hawk back a step. The noise stopped as the teenage heroes gathered up. Hawk noticed that the Misfits codenamed Starchild, Darkstar, Avalanche, Pyro, and Starway (Starway was Lila Cheney's new codename), were not among them. But then he remembered that they were in Japan on tour as the all-mutant glam-metal band the Superstars.

"Thank you." Groaned Hawk. He turned to the gathered Misfits. "Okay. In an idea thought up by some higher ups to get better mutant PR we are going to do a little exchange program." A blue-haired Chinese-American girl clad in pink raised her hand. "Yes, Aja?"

"Exchange program?" Aja wondered. She was a speedster.

"Yeah." Hawk nodded. "We will draw a name and the person picked will be sent to stay with the Justice League while they send a member here for a short time. Now there a few exceptions. The league has already informed us that Superman and Supergirl are out. They said something about Supergirl trying to shove the Flash into the trash compactor, and of course we are **not** sending the Triplets." That remark created a groan from the Triplets. "Any other questions?" Hawk asked. The Misfits looked at each other, then looked at Hawk. They shook their heads in unison. "Okay, good." The general realized something. "Oh, and before I forget…Here are the rules: Shipwreck, if the person is female, do _not_ hit on her." Shipwreck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." The sailor grumbled. "I remember what happened to Falcon." The sailor shuddered. "Did he come out of the infirmary yet, or haven't they found all his ribs yet?"

"Trinity, no experimenting." Hawk warned sternly.

"Awww, kill all our fun." Trinity pouted in unison.

"You think a warning is going to stop those lunatics?" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Aja, no more hotwiring cars and going on joyrides with anyone."

"Rats, busted." Aja pouted. Pietro burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! You can't go on joyrides!" Pietro mocked. Aja and Pietro did not like each other. It was a rivalry between the speedsters, and the fact that Pietro was a huge pervert at times.

"Rapture, no conning, scheming or…whatever you call all that freaky stuff you do." Hawk warned a blonde girl clad in a black cloak with a hood over her head.

"Bummer." Rapture moaned.

"Raven, Terra, Bard for one in your lives can all three of you at least _try_ to coexist!" Hawk begged the three ex-Teen Titans. Raven was a bluish-purple-haired half-human half-demon telekinetic who was dressed in a dark blue leotard with a dark blue cloak and hood. Terra was a blonde female geokinetic dressed in black and yellow. Bard was Raven's brother, and he reminded people of Johnny Cash because he liked wearing black, as well as black cowboy hats and boots.

"You said _behave_, not make miracles." Raven replied in her flat monotone voice. Hawk groaned.

"Find. And keep Silkie and Polly in line, would you!" Hawk palmed his face. Silkie was a genetically-mutated maggot. "The rest of you try to act halfway sane. I would ask you to try and act sane, but I doubt any of you have _that_ ability. Okay, I need a volunteer to draw a name so I can tell them who to expect." Terra shoved Raven forward, much to the half-demon girl's chagrin. "Fine, Raven you do it."

"Fine." With that said, Raven put in her hand and drew out a name. "It's Quicksilver." _Thank you! Peace and quiet for once._ Raven thought to herself. Aja burst out laughing.

"You're going into space, Pietro. Don't get abducted!" Aja teased.

"Shut up! At least the Justice League will get to meet true greatness!" Pietro beamed proudly. Aja snorted.

"If you are a great superhero, I'm in the wrong business. It'll take anybody." Aja snorted. Pietro's face reddened in rage.

"C'mon, you two. You can kill each other later." Wanda kept the two speedsters apart.

"So, who's coming from the Justice League?" Raven wondered.

"It's a surprise. You're finding out later." Hawk answered simply, crossing his arms.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Bard shook his head.

**Misfit Manor, a few hours later**

A few hours later, Quicksilver was out in front of the Misfit Manor with his bags. A lot of his bags.

"Geez, you brought enough stuff!" Bard grunted as he lugged the last of Pietro's numerous suitcases out. "You're not _moving_ in!" Pietro shot the John Wayne-wannabe a look. "Are you kidding? I hope I have all my hair gel. Where is everyone?"

"Well, Raven had to go meditate to help keep her powers in check, and everyone else had KP duty" Bard answered. _Better not tell him the guys made a bet on how long before someone in the league kills him._ He mentally added.

"Okay. Say goodbye to the others for me." With that said, Pietro teleported away. In his place came a woman in a yellow and black outfit with a mask that looked like a hawk's head and showed that she had long orange hair. A mace was attached to her belt, and she what looked like gray bird-like wings on her back. Bard whistled in awe. "Hello. I'm Shayera Hol of Thanagar, the League sent me here."

"Okay. I'm Bard. Follow me, and welcome to the Pit. I better warn you. Some of the Misfits are slightly….hyper. Not all of us are here right know. Five of our members are out on tour in Japan."

"What do you mean by hyper?" Shay blinked. A couple explosions erupted from the house. "That would be Brittany, Daria, and Quinn Delgado also known as Trinity. Watch out they _love_ to experiment on strangers."

"Ohhhh-kay, got it." Shay blinked.

"Surf's up! WAAAAAAAH-HOOOOOO!" Yelled Aja as she raced by on a gurney, standing on it in classic surfer fashion.

"Oh great!" Bard moaned. "Aja how much coffee did you have?"

"About five cups! WAHHH-HOOO!" Aja whooped as she raced by. Bard sighed.

"Well, that would be Aja Leith codenamed Lightspeed." Said Bard to a shocked Hawkgirl. "She is usually pretty calm." Shay noticed two certain ex-Titans shoving each other on a couch.

"Hands off! I was here first, Terra!"

"Move over, Raven!"

"That would be two other members, Terra and my sister Raven." Bard introduced. "They and I are former Titans. There are a few more people around. I'll tell you about them as you meet them."

"What have I gotten myself into?" muttered Hawkgirl. "Oh well. I wonder how it's going with the others." She asked Bard. Bard cracked an evil smirk.

**The Justice League Watchtower**

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Pietro exclaimed as he raced down the hall.

"Get him!" yelled Supergirl as she chased after Quicksilver alongside Black Canary, Huntress, Vixen, and Zatanna. The latter four were wearing towels.

"Kara, get back here!" Superman shouted, carrying what appeared to be an injured Booster Gold and Vibe. "I _told_ you not to pull this after what you did to Flash!"

"Come back here, you pervert!" Wonder Woman as she flew after Quicksilver. She was covered in shaving cream. "How dare you pull that with the shaving cream!" Batman was suddenly seen taking up the chase as well.

"Hey, don't kill him." The Dark Knight ordered. "I want to."

"Not now Bats! Ladies get first shots!" Vixen yelled.

"Eep." Quicksilver whimpered. The crowd flew by a very puzzled Martian Manhunter and Aquaman.

"What was that all about?" J'onn asked Aquaman. The King of Atlantis shrugged.

"That's why all the superpowered kids are not allowed to join the league until they grow up, I guess." Aquaman chuckled.

**The Pit**

"Okay…" Bard said to Shayera. "That's where we all live. Please leave your sanity at the door."

"Awk!" A green parrot flew by. "Polly wants a Prozac, Polly want a Prozac!" shouted Polly as he flew by with Silkie crawling very fast behind him.

"Don't mind them." Bard reassured.

"Heads up!" Another voice shouted as two babies, one bird-like and a second seal-like, went crawling by. They were being chased by another person in her black cloak and hood.

"And that would be Rapture." Bard motioned to the black-cloaked blonde. "She's chasing after Claudius, who is the seal baby. The bird baby is Barney, but we call him Beak." **_Beep! Beep!_** Bard's watch bleeped, indicating an incoming transmission. "Come in, Hawk."

"Bard, there's been a change of plans." Hawk's voice came from the watch. "The league called. They'll have to send Pietro back now. Too many incidents with him and the female Leaguers."

"Okay, so that means Shayera is going back too." Bard sighed. He looked at Shayera apologetically.

"Well it was…interesting, Bard." Shay said.

"Yeah, it was cool. Hey, give this to the league as a gift from us." Bard handed Shayera a big potato sack.

"What is it?" Shay wondered.

"It's the coffee the chef makes."

"Thanks. The league can never have enough coffee." With that said, a smiling Shayera teleported away and Quicksilver re-appeared in her place.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Bard crossed his arms and shook his head at the silver-haired speedster.

"Not really." Pietro snickered.

"Uh huh. Now let me check this…" Bard produced a notepad from his pocket and looked at it. "Ah _ha!_ Hey Aja! You won the bet when you said a few hours!"

"Yes! I knew it!" Aja whooped from another room.

"So, what did you give the league?" Pietro wondered.

"Some of BA's coffee, why?" Bard answered in a confused tone.

"Oh boy." Pietro mumbled.

"Hey, how bad can it be? It's just coffee." Bard blinked.

**The Justice League Watchtower, a few hours later**

"_Wahoo!_" Superman whooped as he tried to skateboard around the cafeteria. The watchtower was a madhouse.

"Bunny! Bunny!" Zatanna whooped as she sent bunnies everywhere from her hat. "Everyone gets a bunny!"

"COME HERE, YA HUNK!" Black Canary squealed as she chased after Green Arrow.

"Help me!" The green-clad archer screamed.

"Dive! Dive!" Supergirl and Shayera shouted in unison as they tried to dive-bomb Wonder Woman.

"Where is the Martian! Can't he get them under control!" Diana yelled.

"We don't know! He drank some of that coffee the Misfits gave Shay and ran off that way!" John Stewart exclaimed as he tried to use his power ring to calm everyone down. Just then, Batman stormed in.

"Who ordered cable on my credit card!" The Dark Knight roared, holding up a credit card bill. "Hey!" He ducked an arrow.

"Sorry!" Huntress waved apologetically.

"Yes" A grinning-widely J'onn J'onzz nodded in confirmation as he spoke in a telephone. "I also would like SoapNet and Toon Disney to shut the Flash up."

**The End**


End file.
